With the gas-filled gas generators, in particular hybrid gas generators filled with compressed gas, the problem exists that their housing must remain pressure- and gas-tight for years, so that the gas can not creep to the outside. Therefore, expensive sealing measures are necessary. In order to prevent an exit of gas in the region of the igniter, in the gas generators hitherto the igniter is, therefore, arranged in a gas- and pressure-tight chamber. A bursting membrane, which usually forms the front wall of the chamber wall, is destroyed by the igniter and possibly by the adjoining booster charge, so that the produced hot gases and hot particles can flow into the adjoining combustion chamber and ignite the fuel there. An expensive sealing is shown, for example, in DE 195 33 606 A1.